


Listen I Just Wanted 2 Give Roman A Handful Of Boy friends

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: That's it that's the story
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //Hi// = ASL

"Roman sweetheart you gotta get up!~" Roman's mom cooed pulling away the blankets

"Mom noooo!" Roman whined rolling over to face her

"Oh I know baby but if you want to move we gotta go now,Jake called and is gonna try and see you before we leave" she informed him 

"Hmmm" it took a moment for Roman's brain to process it when it did he shot out of "I'M UP!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sweetheart we got five minutes before Mr.I can hit your son because his confused about his gender and I own him gets here" Jenny mumbled darkly

"Mom," placing his head on her arm "please I know you hate him but you can't go to jail" 

Jenny nodded glad her son listened to her and left that piece of shit

Starting the car she pulled out the driveway  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Soooo what'd you think baby?" Jenny asked softly noting her baby's smile and the light in his eye's glowing

"I love it!" Roman cheered

https://images.app.goo.gl/XzaHgq9LWZwGfFqi9

Running to the front door smiling at how beautiful it was turning around to laughing

"It's so pretty mama!" Roman yelled excitedly

Jenny smiled happy that finally her baby could be safe he didn't deserve anything that happened to him no matter what anyone said and she'll gladly kill any who says otherwise  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This rooms yours sweetheart" Jenny said pushing opened the door letting Roman walk inside it

"Mom?"

"Yes?" 

"Why is my room the master bed room?"

"Oh because I didn't want it!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roman smiled finally getting everything where he wanted 

walking to his bed he fall onto it face first just to close his eyes

"ROMAN ROSE PRINCE YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING WITH YOUR CHEST BINDER ON!" Jenny screamed making Roman groaned

"No Mama I'd never!"

"Uh huh tell that to someone who doesn't know better!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Rolling over and pushing himself up he took his shirt off and then started working on getting his chest binder off

Hmm pjs or nah? He thought getting up and putting the chest binder in his dresser and grabbing some pj pants

"I guess just pants though fuck shirts" he mumbled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jenny sighed leaning against the kitchen sink holding the phone close to her

Nodding to herself she called her son's father

"Hello,yes it's Jenny...No I'm not calling for money,I don't want your money! I'm calling about your child! His in a bad place,it's not my fault don't you dare blame me! I'm not the one who ran off with my twin! That's not the point! The point is maybe just give him a call? What do you mean you won't? His your child! HOW DARE YOU!" Jenny ended the call throwing her phone across the room crying

"It's not his fault!" She cried sinking to the floor

It's your fault her brian told her


	2. Roman Gets Kidnapped But Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Remus makes Roman his friend without asking him first 
> 
> Roman is selective mute(is that the right saying?)
> 
> //Hi// = ASL
> 
> /writing/

"ROMAN WAKE UP!" Jenny screamed from within the kitchen where she was setting the table for breakfast

She smiled when she heard footsteps from down the hall

//Hi mama!// 

"Hmm non-verbal day?" Jenny asked softly smiling when Roman nodded shyly "aw baby that's okay!"

Roman sat down and after signing thank you to his mother began eating his breakfast

"Sweetheart wash your plate and get dress quickly we're going to go to town!" Jenny chirped

//okay mama can I wear my chest binder?//

"Tsk sweetheart you never have to ask to wear it" Jenny informed him thinking about going back to their old hometown and murdering Jake

//sorry//

"Roman don't apologize for something that isn't wrong"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
//I'm ready mama// Roman smiled at his mom when she jumped up and ran to the door

Who's the child now? He thought laughing and following after her

"Sweetheart we're going to have so much fun!," she got into the car shutting her door and turned to him "BUT if ANYONE I mean ANYONE tries ANYTHING or you become uncomfortable we WILL go home I don't care if you feel like you'll be ruining my day because I WANT YOU to FEEL and BE SAFE do you understand Roman?"

//yeah I understand mama just try not to kill anyone//

Jenny laughed smiling "no promises sweetheart"

I'll murder anyone if it kept you safe went unsaid by her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took a hour for Roman to find a library and five seconds for his mom to drag him to it because she knows her son better than anyone and saw that hopeful look before he could shove it down

So here he was looking around while his mom was on the other side of the library

"Hi!" A voice chirped above him scaring him

Roman looked up to see someone around his age sitting on top of the bookshelf

//hi?//

The kid tilted his head frowning "I don't speak hand?"

Roman blinked before laughing and pulling out a notebook writing on it before holding it up for the kid to see

/Hi,why are you up there?/

"Oh,because I'm hiding from Lo I ate his science homework and his really really mad!"

/why'd you do that?/

"He left it there and I was bored he should've known better seeing as it wasn't the first time!"

/Why are you like that?/

"Because being normal is boring!"

/hm,fair/

The kid laughed jumping off the book shelf making Roman panic

"I like you!"

/thank you?/

"We're friends now!" The kid chirped hugging him 

Roman sighed seeing his mom walking up noting the darkness around her

"Hello sweetheart who's this?" Jenny asked smiling

//you good sweetheart?//

Roman nodded before pointing at the kid

//his decided we're friends now//

Jenny nodded before looking at the child still hugging her son she got a feeling he'll make her son happy and that she needs to protect him

After ignoring her gut feeling most of her life she swore never to do it again least she end up with someone like

"That's wonderful!" She chirped cutting her thoughts off before that got dark

"I'm Remus is it okay if I hang out your son?" Remus asked shyly

Looking at her son who smiled she relaxed "sure Remus just have Roman home by ten" 

Remus nodded before grabbing Roman by the hand and running out just in time for Jenny's phone to ring 

Taking her phone out she growled at the caller before taking a deep breath and answering it

"Hello mother(hello Jenny,are you seeing anyone?),no mother I'm not with anyone(well are you looking for someone?),no I'm not looking to date anyone at the moment,(Well why not? You shouldn't have left by the way dear)mother please it's not like I wanted to leave!,(yes you did you pushed us away and ran off!)mother you pushed me away not the other way!,(all this because your daughter can't-)careful mother that's my son you're talking about,(well I feel-)oh mother I don't care about how you feel you are no family of mine if you don't respect my SON!,(she isn't a boy stop letting her live this silly lie and come home my dear)mother remember what I did as a teenager?(burning houses going to jail getting in fights?),yes that,(I remember it well you burned our neighbors house down!)well considering how you're talking about my son well wouldn't it be a funny thing if I just happened to fall back into that?(you wouldn't dare!),you can talk to me whenever you want BUT you WILL LEAVE MY SON ALONE got it?,(*sigh* yes dear)good goodbye mother" she sighed hanging up feeling her energy leave like always after talking to that woman

Well at least she still doesn't know about the murder part Jenny thought darkly


	3. Jenny's Story (part one?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend wanted this so Jenny's Story (
> 
> I love her so much I'd die for her in a heartbeat
> 
> So here are some moments in her life!
> 
> Her parents are Karen(Mother) and Dean(Father)
> 
> The maid who raised her is Sally and her best Friend is Dorothy or Dotty to her(haha anyone get this??)
> 
> _earpiece?_
> 
> Tw:Drugged drink and rape

Jennifer Rose Viper and Lila May Harper were born to two rich parents who wanted a son and got a daughter they decided she wasn't worth anything to them and made a maid by the name Sally raise her and Sally took the job very seriously Jenny loved her while she called the woman who gave birth to her mother Sally was mom to her though they took one look at her twin and fall in love with her and decided to raise her keeping the twins apart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jenny baby wake up" Sally said shaking the young ten year up awake

"Noooo!" She whined laughing as Sally picked her up 

"Hmm no can do my little princess!" Sally cheered spinning her around before placing her down

"Mom?" Jenny asked as she put her clothes on for shcool

"Yes princess?" Sally asked softly

"Why does mother and Father hate me?" Jenny asked softly

Sally frowned kneeling down so the little girl could look her in the eyes

"They don't like that you're female baby they're nasty people remember you are kind you are smart you are beautiful you are important" sally said sternly

Jenny nodded smiling brightly who needed a mother and father when she had Sally!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Sally left her at the school with a 'love you princess I'll be back soon' she was scared until a girl walked up to her and held her hand out

"Hi!,my names Dorothy!(don't remember her name?)" Dorothy chirped smiling at her

"I'm Jennifer!" Jenny chirped back shaking the girls hand

"Wanna be friends?"

Jenny's smile became brighter "yeah!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jenny was new to the school but every time one of the others saw her new friend they would laugh and that made her angry so at play time it didn't surprise her when she snapped  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey new girl why are you hanging out with fatty here?" A girl asked glaring at Dorothy her friends laughing at the tears collecting in Dorothy's eyes

"What did you just say?" Jenny asked standing up now she was small she knew but god did she know how to fight Sally let her learn after much begging on Jenny's part

"What? It's true if fatty here just stop eating all together maybe people wouldn't be starving!" The girl laughed Dorothy did start crying at that

"Aw is the fatso really crying Ruby's just telling the truth!" One of the other girls chirped grinning at the crying girl only one noting Jenny's curled up fists before she could warn anyone Jenny had punched Ruby in the gut before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her

"How dare you talk to my friend like that!" She hissed pushing Ruby to her friends "get lost before I do lose it!"

The two other girls ran off but Ruby didn't

"Oh boo hoo the new girl protecting the fat-"

She didn't even noticed the hand swinging towards her before she was on the ground Jenny above her growling like a wild animal

"THAT'S MY FRIEND WATCH YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU LOSE IT!" Jenny screamed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~14 year old now~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jenny!" Dotty yelled running up to her and hugging her

"Hey Dotty!" She chirped hugging her friend back at first it threw people off the kind hearted motherly Dorothy hugging the rude rough punk but after awhile it was normal to see them together

"Jenny I got a love letter!" Dotty cheered making Jenny smile softly at her

"That's wonderful!" 

Dotty smiled brightly grabbing her hand and walking to class with her

"Has anyone give you any Jenny?" Dotty asked

"Hmmm yeah" Jenny hummed nodding making Dotty squeal

"Tell me all about it Jenny!" 

"Okay well it's from Liam,I don't care for him" Jenny mumbled she didn't understand romance why did everyone seem hung up it? Though it did make Dotty happy so she didn't care she'd do anything to make her smile

"Oh Liam isn't he related to Ruby?" Dotty asked softly Jenny nodded

"Yeah,that's not why I don't like him he treats me like I'm something to fix keeps saying 'oh if I was your boyfriend you wouldn't be getting in fights or anything you do you'd be more like Dorothy?'" She mocked his voice making Dotty laugh

"He wouldn't be able to control or handle you even if he did try!" Dotty chirped

"Yeah I'd like to see him try!" Jenny yelled opening the class room door for Dotty who thanked her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~age 15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Dotty?" Jenny asked laying on her best friends bed

"Yeah Jenny?" Dotty asked painting Jenny's toe nails

"I think romance sucks"

"I know you do"

"Really?"

Dotty giggled nodding "you always get this look in your eyes no one else notices but I do!"

"What does this mean? Am I broken Dotty? Were my parents right to not want me? Is Sally wrong about her saying?"

"NO!," Dotty snapped slamming her hands together frowning "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND WITHOUT I'D JUST BE FATTY DOROTHY YOUR PARENTS SUCK THEY'RE WRONG AND SALLY IS RIGHT!"

"Thanks Dotty by the way even without me you'd always be more than that dumb nickname"

"No I wouldn't!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later both girls went on Dotty's phone and searched up how Jenny was feeling and found a word for it

"Aromantic?" Jenny mumbled to herself

"Is this what you feel like?" Dotty asked softly hugging her friend close to her

"Yeah.....yeah!" Jenny laughed hugging Dotty back

"So there's another word here that pops up with it should we look at it?" Dotty asked clicking it when Jenny nodded

It took awhile to read it all but when it was over Dotty turned to Jenny a serious look on her face "be my queer platonic partner!"

Jenny laughed nodding and kissing Dotty's forehead

Just because I don't feel romantic attraction towards anyone doesn't mean I'm broken she thought to herself smiling at Dotty  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Jenny I meet the most wonderful guy ever!" Dotty cheered sitting next to her friend who turned her attention to her

"Hm do tell Dotty"

"Well his names Larry and his so nice!" Dotty said smiling with a lovesick look on her face

Sighing Jenny shock her head "Dotty go for it"

"What if he thinks it's weird!" Dotty whined 

Jenny was cut off by a cough turning around both girls saw a boy playing with his hands

"Hi Larry!" Dotty chirped

"Hi Dot um I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?" Larry asked 

Dotty blinked looking at Jenny for help who just sighed

"She'd love to Larry!" She said pushing Dotty's shoulder who jumped up smiling and left with Larry

Lucky boy better not fuck it up she thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grinning Jenny put her hoodie and a pair of jeans on before climbing out her window  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shaking the spray paint before opening it and using it 

When she was done she nodded and ran off when she got to the alleyway she was supposed to meet some asshole and her boys at she threw the spray paint in her bag and placed it down

"Howdy boys hope I didn't keep y'all waiting?" She purred waking into the view

"Sup Viper" Dagger said 

"This asshole was planning on kidnapping some girl for fun" Candy chirped pushing him in front of het feet

"Oh?" She tilted her head "well you know what we do to these kinds of people!"

Dagger and Candy laughed nodding pulling their bat(candy) and daggers out(Dagger)

Viper smiled grabbing the guys face forcing him to look her in the eyes "five girls raped and killed you took these girls hurt them and to keep them quiet you KILLED THEM!" Pushing him back she nodded to the other two let them have their fun and when they were done she put him out with a single bullet to the throat

"One more thing" she hummed grabbing her bag and pulling a file out before laying it on his chest

"Lets go Viper cops were called" Candy said 

"Yeah lets" she mumbled and they left  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Viper he ran into the alleyway to your left!_ Doll yelled

Turning left she grinned seeing the male who she was chasing

"You made a mistake going for that girl" Viper snapped  
Dotty was off limits her guys knew that and so did this asshole

"I'm sorry Viper bu-"

She didn't wait to hear him out pulling her gun out and shooting him before throwing a file down at his feet

_you okay Viper?_

_yeah Doll m'good_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey my names Leo!" 

Raising a eyebrow unimpressed Jenny glanced at Dotty and Larry who looked confused 

"And why would I care?" Jenny asked

"Well I think your cute" Leo informed her making Dotty sigh knowing what was going to happen while Larry looked at her confused

"Uh huh I don't care for romance so off you go" Jenny informed him making shooing motion with her hands

"Oh,I wasn't looking for romance" Leo said

Jenny had a feeling that she shouldn't but she nodded  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grabbing her baby Risa she smiled bouncing him

"Auntie Dot and Uncle Larry are gonna be here soon baby" she cooed

Risa patted her face making Jenny smile only good thing that came from that 'date' was the news about Risa and her being born

"Hello Jenny Risa!" Dotty yelled opening the door

"Dotty Larry come in!" Jenny said smiling at the two

"Nice home very uh"

"Homey!" Dotty chirped in helping her soon to be husband

"Yes homey!"

Jenny laughed "so god parents slash auntie and uncle what can we do for you?" She asked

"Be my maid of honor?" Dotty asked

"Of crouse Dotty" Jenny said softly smiling

"Also Leo came by looking to say sorry for running off with Lila and for what he did" Larry mumbled angry

"Oh for drugging my drink? Wowie what a nice guy!" She mocked swooning Risa giggling

"I punched him!" Dot yelled suddenly making Jenny blink

"What?"

"She punched him and when he went to hit her I threw him out" Larry said

"Good"

"Can I hold Risa now?"

"Sure Dotty"


	4. Roman Gets To Meet The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Roman meets the other dumb gays plus their three brain cells  
> Aka Roman's gay and meets a bunch of cute guys  
> Aka Roman's a useless gay and has a gay panic  
> Aka Roman sees pretty guys and faints
> 
> //ASL//  
> /writing/  
> _earpiece_

It took five minutes before Remus was tackled by a boy shorter than him almost taking Roman down with them

"REMY NO!" One of the others in the group yelled running forward 

Roman watched as this tiny angry boy in sunglasses was pulled off Remus by a tinyer boy/girl? in a dress 

"Sup I'm so sorry you had to see that,I'm Virgil by the way" Virgil said walking up to Roman

/it's fine,mom's way worse with auntie and uncle/

"How so?"

/One time I came home to mom choke holding uncle while auntie sighed and said 'honey I told you she'll beat you why'd you even try?' i felt bad/

"Your mom sounds badass!" Remus chirped

"Remus!" A boy with round glasses yelled hands on his hips "I'm Patton"

"Logan," Logan turned to Remus frowning "you ate my homework"

"Look Lo I'm sorry!" Remus whined hiding behind Roman who was confused

"Anyways I'm Dee" Dee said voice almost like a purr

"I'm Emile and this is Remy!" The boy? From earlier chirped

Roman nodded his heart was going wild 

Mom would be laughing at me he thought to himself

/I'm Roman,Remus kinda kidnapped me/

"Remus?" "Yeah Logan?" "Did you kidnapped Roman?"

Remus smiled nodding "nah,his mom was okay with it she's cool kinda scary looking though!"

/my mom's scary sometimes to people who hurt her loved ones I've only seen it once and never again/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After awhile of them all hanging out they started walking Roman home asking questions which he answered 

"Soooo here we are!" Patton said 

Roman nodded /it was fun can we do this again?/

"Yes,I think we all would like that" Logan informed him 

Remus nodded darting forward and kissing Roman on the lips

Roman blinked twice before his brain caught up with what happened turning red he covered his face and then the world turned black  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up Roman saw his mom sitting on his bed smiling softly

//So gay panic?//

//ugh mom no//

//I think it's cute!//

//mom!!//

//alright alright useless gay//

//MOM!!//

Jenny laughed leaving her poor baby to have his gay panic in peace she had some boys to talk to 

_Doll?_

_yeah Viper?_

_think it's time to let this thing go?_

_nah Viper we all moved with you Dorothy and Larry are moving soon as well_

_think we're doing good still?_

_Viper,we are doing good and that boy of yours ex is next_

_good_

_Viper?_

_hm?_

_stay safe_

_y'all stay safe to or else_

_sure thing boss_


End file.
